


your heart is the only place that I call home

by ForASecondThereWedWon



Series: Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic, Reckless Peter Parker, Spideychelle date night, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/pseuds/ForASecondThereWedWon
Summary: Peter screws up date night. Or does he?
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368034
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	your heart is the only place that I call home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klassmartin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klassmartin/gifts).



> Based on the following lyrics from "Heartlines" by Florence + the Machine:
> 
> _But know, in some way, I’m there with you/Up against the wall on a Wednesday afternoon_

“What was that!”

MJ tried to shout the words, but they left her mouth in an overwhelmed gasp as she stumbled back from the door to let Peter push inside. He slammed it after him, also breathing hard.

“What? That guy had a gun and he was getting away!”

“Yeah, but you’re not wearing your suit! You webbed him right out in the open!”

“Which is why we ran!” Peter reminded her. He flipped the lock, securing them inside their teeny Queens starter home.

“People saw!”

“Aw, they don’t know who we are.”

He stepped forward with a self-satisfied, post-confrontation grin and wrapped an arm around her waist. MJ’s heart pounded. She wanted to berate him for his carelessness, but she laid a heavy hand against the back of his neck, pulling him into her.

“You keep date night exciting,” she admitted.

“I think we found a new meaning for ‘dine and dash’.”

“You’re lucky I don’t feel like puking after that fucking sprint.”

“What _do_ you feel like doing?” Peter asked.

She knew she’d have to catch her breath all over again and she still grabbed his shoulders and jumped up, clamping her thighs to his hips. His grin widened as he walked her to the wall opposite their front door, where MJ’s head bumped the clock and knocked it askew. Three minutes later, after repeated collisions, the clock slipped from the nail holding it in place and hit the floor with a bang.


End file.
